My Tamaranean Princess
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: Blackfire comes back to Earth to get revenge on her sister. When she meets Slade, they create a plan to ruin the Titans forever. Will the team be able to rescue Robin from them? Or will he become Slade's permanent apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, like I said in my last story- If I don't get the personalities of people or descriptions of where things are (like the interior of the tower) right, I am sorry. But it's fanfiction, so ha! This contains RobXStar and BBXRae.

Italics means it's someone's personal thoughts.

A dark figure swooped low over Jump City. The city was just starting to wake up. She was looking all around, trying to find her destination.

_Now that I'm here, I can finally destroy her. Once and for all. All I need is a plan…_

"_Oh, Robin, today has been wonderful! The carnival was so much fun!"_

"_No problem, Star. Anything for you."_

_She smiled and slowly they leaned closer, until their lips were just inches apart…_

"Hey, Robin! Wake up, man! It's already 8! We're starving!"

"Yeah, dude! Come on already!"

Robin woke abruptly when he heard BB and Cyborg outside his door. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:03. _Huh… how did I sleep through my alarm? And why did those guys have to ruin my dream? I was about to kiss her and… wait, what? I was dreaming about her again… _He stood up and brushed his hair. When he stepped out into the hallway, he saw the two boys walking towards the kitchen. By the time he got there, they were already into a heated debate about what they were going to cook.

"Tofu."

"Bacon."

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

They lunged at each other and started rolling around on the floor, almost knocking over Raven and her herbal tea. Luckily, she hovered above them and floated over to the door. "Pathetic." She walked out, headed towards the living room.

Starfire walked in shortly after Robin and heard the argument. "Good morning, friends! Please, let us not fight! Today is so lovely! If we cannot agree on what to make, I will be happy to provide food for you!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared between themselves and the smiling Starfire.

All 3 guys said unanimously, "We'll make pancakes!" Star looked slightly crestfallen at this. Robin walked over to her to try to cheer her up.

"Hey, I know you love cooking, but I also know how much you love mustard on your pancakes! Come on, let's eat." His comment immediately cheered Star up and they walked over to the oven where he began making pancakes.

After breakfast, everyone went about their daily routines. Raven was in the 2nd to last chapter of her novel, and BB and Cyborg were playing their new favorite video game, The Giant Cheese Blob From Jupiter IV. They were on level 48 and only had to reach level 50 in order to unlock the cheat to download the sequel, The Giant Cheese Blob From Jupiter V. They had been playing the game for about a month and they were really excited to unlock the next one.

Robin headed down to the gym and Starfire walked with him. When they got in, Robin headed over to the bench press. He put 100 pounds on both sides. Then he started lifting. Starfire just sat on the floor cross-legged and watched for about 20 minutes. Then Robin stopped. His face was red.

"Friend Robin, could I perhaps try to lift the bar? I have seen you do it multiple times and I think I could do it."

Robin looked skeptical. "I don't know, Star…" Her green eyes got huge and she started pouting. He couldn't resist. "Oh, alright. But we'll start out small and add slowly, ok?"

"Oh, of course Robin! I will do exactly as you say!" He took off enough weight until it was only 50 pounds. She could easily lift it, so he slowly kept adding more and more until he reached 250. At this point she was straining slightly.

"Star, are you ok?" She just nodded, and rested the bar for a moment. Then she had Robin add another 50 pounds. She slowly grabbed the bar and lifted it, 1, 2, 3 times. On the 4th time, she ran out of strength. The bar was too far down for her to put it down to get up. It slowly came to a rest on her neck, slowly suffocating her. Robin had been picking up a towel that had fallen on the floor on the other side of the room and didn't notice.

"Robin!" It came out in a strangled whisper. Star summoned what little strength she had left and managed to push the bar along her body until it rested on her sternum. "Robin!" It was loud enough for him to hear this time. He turned.

"Oh god, STAR!" He rushed over and tried to find a place to grab the bar. Her hands covered most of it, minus a small part on either side of her chest. _Right near her… SNAP OUT OF IT, RETARD!_ He slipped his hands underneath the bar and lifted it just enough for her to slip out. Then he lowered it onto the bench. Both of them were breathing hard. "Star… I'm sorry… I went to grab a towel… and I thought… I didn't… I…"

Star put her finger on his lips to silence him, which made him melt. "It is ok, Robin. I should not have pushed myself so far. Thank you for saving me." She pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned. They pulled apart and remained only a few inches apart. At that moment, Robin felt a strong urge to kiss her, and she secretly returned to urge. However, Raven chose to walk in.

"Hey, Robin, didn't you… oh I should've knocked first, huh?" Robin and Star backed away from each other, blushing slightly, both feeling very much the same, yet thinking slightly different things.

_Why didn't I say something? I know that she probably would think I'm insane, but…I think I'm starting to like her… Oh, what am I saying? I love her, I always have, I'm just too much of a ninny to say anything…_

_I wonder if Robin felt the same way I did just now… When he saved me, when he hugged me… I am not exactly sure what I am feeling, all I know is that I truly do enjoy this feeling._

"Anyway, I just thought you two would like to know that Atlas is attacking some kids in the park. I was wondering if you want to save them, or…"

"Of course, Raven! What are you thinking? Titans, go!"

_I know she lives around here somewhere… maybe I should ask. After all, she is famous. _She swooped down and landed near an abandoned warehouse. She walked down the street a few paces and stopped when she saw a man standing by the door. She walked over.

"Excuse me, could you please direct me to the Teen Titans?" She asked as politely as she could, considering who she was. And the fact that the man looked as if he could actually be an even fight for her. The man instantly glared at her.

"What do you want with THEM?" His hands were balled into fists and he looked ready to kill her.

_Oh… He must hate them too… huh… _"Oh, I just had a score to settle with my _sister_." She spat the word. "Starfire. Also known as Koriand'r. Know her?"

"Yes, I do know her as a matter of fact. I am also well acquainted with one of her friends, seeing as he worked for me for a while. What kind of… score?"

"She imprisoned me and stole the crown, which was rightfully mine! I am going to find her, torture her, and KILL her." The venom with which she said the last two words impressed the man, which was something rarely accomplished.

_She could be very useful to me… _"Tell me, Miss…"

"Blackfire."

"Miss Blackfire. What would you say to a… partnership?"

This time she narrowed her eyes at him. _What is he getting at?_ "What kind of partnership did you have in mind, sir?"

"Well, we both have scores to settle with the Titans. Seeing as we have both… lacked certain qualities needed to bring about their demise, working together should surely be foolproof. After we capture them, you may do as you like with Starfire and I will do what I wish with the rest of the Titans. Afterwards, you are free to go or remain here as my apprentice. I will teach you everything. And allow you to wreak havoc on the city. Agreed?" He extended his hand.

Blackfire considered her options. _If I say no, I could be defeated again. If I say yes, he could trick me into doing something against my will. But I could overpower him… What do I have to lose? _She extended her hand and shook his, sealing the deal. "I would love to help you, Mr.…"

"Call me Slade."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yahtzee.

"Watch your back, BB!" Cyborg said as he shot an attacker. BB turned just in time to block the attack.

"On the left, Cy!" Cyborg, however, was busy fighting a group of 3 who had ganged up on him. BB ran towards him and leapt in front of him, absorbing the attack. He fell to the ground. "Go on, Cy! Forget about me! You can do it!" His head slumped down and he died.

"BB, no! You can't leave me!" Cyborg bent down to see if he was truly gone, and in that second, he was sniped. He fell, and with the last of his strength, turned to see his assailant. It was a blob of gorgonzola.

_GAME OVER._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cy, how did we lose? We were so close! Why did you bend over, you idiot?" BB ripped off the virtual gaming system and jumped onto Cyborg and started hitting him.

"Fine, next time we fight, I'll just leave you to die!" Cyborg started hitting back, so BB turned into an octopus so he was able to pin him down and hit him easily. Cyborg, however, managed to roll over, and then BB rolled, which led to them rolling around the living room floor in a cloud of dust.

Raven entered the living room just as the dust cloud rolled by. She got rolled over, as did her herbal tea and book. The glass broke, which soaked the last few pages of her book, allowing them to be ripped out accidentally by BB, who was now a tiger. This pissed her off greatly. She used her powers to slam them both up against the wall. "You IDIOTS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She picked up the pages and waved them in their faces. "Now I'll NEVER know what happened! No bookstores or libraries have a copy, and I can't find another copy online! ARGH!"

Now normally, everyone's on the team is like, 'OMG Raven needs to show more emotion!' Well, this is why she doesn't. Her anger got the better of her, which led to a broken table, three broken vases, and two broken mirrors.

Meanwhile…

"Ok, a five, a four, a three, and two twos. Small straight! So, 30 points! Ok, your turn!"

_Shake shake shake._

"I have rolled a six, three threes, and a two. What should I keep?" Starfire looked at Robin with questioning eyes.

"I would keep the threes and re-roll the rest."

_Shake shake shake._ Robin looked at her dice and yelled.

"YAHTZEE!" He smiled widely and threw his arms into the air. She almost fell out of her chair when he yelled. He realized this and put his arms back down and blushed. "Sorry."

"It is ok, friend Robin. But I do not quite understand the reason why you yelled when I rolled two more threes."

"Well, the name of the game is Yahtzee, and getting five of anything gets you fifty points. So, since it gives you the most points, you yell 'Yahtzee!' when you get five of something. Sorry for startling you."

"It is quite ok. I like this game very much!" Starfire was smiling hugely. "However, could we perhaps go to the kitchen and eat something? My stomach is growling like a tiger!" Robin nodded and she stood up. However, she accidentally bumped the table, sending the dice onto the floor. They both leaned down at the same moment and reached for the dice, causing their hands to touch.

Robin looked up into Starfire's face and they both blushed. He picked up the dice and set the cup back onto the table. They were only inches apart.

_Ok, Robin. You're with Star. Alone. In a semi-dark room. DO SOMETHING, YOU RETARD! Or say something- ANYTHING! Well, something relevant!_

"Hey, Star, um… I know this is kind of random, but, lately I… well, since I met you, actually, I… well, I've been… feeling… Uh, you see…" _God, why is this so damn hard?_ Star put her finger on his lips, having the same effect that it did last time.

"Robin, I believe I understand what you are mumbling about. I, too, have been feeling different lately. I do not know exactly why, but I feel different around you." Her green eyes were sparkling. Then, suddenly, the lights went out. And, seeing as they were in an interior room, it was pitch black. Starfire gasped, and Robin put his arm around her.

"Star, it's ok. The power just went out. The guys probably blew a fuse playing too many video games at once. Could you light up the room enough to see the door?" As a response, she held up a small starbolt.

Then they heard a loud bang and some screaming. They looked at each other and nodded. At the same time, they headed for the door. They walked into the living room, which was dimly lit due to the setting sun, to see Raven yelling at the other two guys, who were pinned to the wall, and waving around her book, which was torn up and wet. Broken vases and such were scattered around the floor and all the lights were out. They just looked at each other.

Raven was still screaming. "YOU TWO DUMBASSES! I'M NEVER GOING TO KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T-" Luckily the alarm cut off her words. Robin raced over to the computer to show two things occurring at once on different sides of town.

"Starfire- there's a small robbery on 417 West Main. You take that and we'll go take down Atlas, Jinx, and Cinderblock, who are robbing Mankler's Jewelers again. Titans, go!"

The five teens raced downstairs. Everyone piled into the T-car, except Starfire, who flew towards West Main, which was in the completely opposite direction from Mankler's.

Cyborg drove quickly towards Mankler's to find the three villains punching out the windows. As soon as the T-car stopped, everyone jumped out.

"Oh, look! It's Raven and the other Teen Losers. Came back for another beating, huh? Too bad there's nothing stinky to throw you into this time." Jinx was sneering at Raven, recalling their last battle in which Raven landed in a giant vat of gunk at the dump. She started laughing.

Raven flew to her and punched her in the face. That started a cat fight. At the same time, Cyborg shot at Atlas as BB transformed into a rhino and charged Cinderblock. Robin concentrated on rescuing the people inside the store.

O-O-O-O

When Star reached the correct address, she flew over to it. It was a small house, with a cute little garden outside. Then she heard a yell from inside. She walked in to see a robber holding a girl at gunpoint while her parents filled a bag with expensive things. They didn't notice her. She shot a very small starbolt at the robber. It was large enough, however, to make him drop the girl and shoot at Star. He missed and she flew at him. He jumped to the side as she flew by, and unbeknownst to her, he hit her tracking device and broke it as he tried to hit her. She subdued him easily, though, seeing as he was a regular robber and not a villain. The regular cops then came and got him.

As she was leaving, she heard the mother call out to her. "Wait, come here for a moment miss. We want to thank you. Normally there isn't much crime out here… So we never suspected that anything would happen to us. You saved our daughter and we are very grateful." Starfire turned to see the mother crying and the father holding her daughter, who couldn't have been older than eight.

"It was no problem, ma'am. Normally the villains my team and I fight are much more dangerous than him. I am glad that you are all ok."

"Please, would you stay and let us show our appreciation? We were just going to have dinner. I know it's not much, but we have salad, and hotdogs and-"

_Hotdogs. Ketchup and mustard. Mustard. _"I would love to stay!" She smiled widely and walked back into the kitchen with them.

O-O-O-O

"Well, team, that was pretty easy. For once." Everyone nodded. Raven looked smug, seeing as she could hit Jinx and then block Jinx's punches, allowing her to remain mostly unharmed. "Hopefully Starfire's having as easy a time as we did…" Robin looked worried as thoughts of her being beaten up crossed through his mind.

"Look man, if you want I could drive you over there. But she's fine." Robin just nodded in agreement. When they reached the tower, she wasn't back yet.

_I hope everything's alright…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Blackfire. Now, hopefully the first part of the plan to seclude Starfire for a while worked." Blackfire at this point looked exactly like Starfire. She had put on different clothes and a wig. The contacts didn't make her eyes look as green, but she was a good actor and since she would be crying, it would hide that fact.

"I had three little villains attack a jewelry store and a regular robber attack a small house closer to this side of the city. Hopefully, they will be grateful as I suspected they would be, which will allow us time to show the other Titans our charming live video." Slade chuckled darkly.

Blackfire nodded. "Let me fly out and see what is happening. No one will think it's weird to see 'Starfire' out flying around, will they?" She smiled evilly.

Slade just nodded. "Good idea. If things aren't going as we planned, take a few of the neighbor's animals and put them into trees or something to distract her. Go."

Blackfire flew out of the warehouse and towards 417 West Main. When she got closer, she saw that the robber had been taken away and that her sister was eating dinner with them. She then flew towards Titans Tower and saw the Titans were just pulling into the garage. _Perfect._ She also felt a small bit of attraction towards Robin at the moment. _I cannot think he's cute! I must just want to hurt my sister that badly… Yes, that's it…_

She flew back quickly and reported her findings to Slade. He reported that the robber had radioed him from the police station (as his one phone call) and told him that the tracking device had been damaged. Everything was working. Now it was time for the show.

The Titans pulled into the garage and went upstairs to the living room. When they got in, they saw they had an incoming call. They also noticed that Starfire wasn't back yet. Robin opened the message.

Slade's face appeared. "Hello, Titans. I just thought you'd like to know that I have your little friend here." He moved aside to show "Starfire", with her arms and legs tied together and then her body tied to the wall. She was crying.

"Robin! Robin help me! Please…" Her voice was very convincing. Slade stepped back into the view.

"If you want your little friend back, you may come get her on one condition- when you enter the room, do not try to fight me or I will kill her." He stepped aside again, to show a machine lowering down next to her. A flat piece of metal extended until it was over her and sharp metal spikes popped out. It was 5 feet above her and if it fell…

"Alright." Robin spoke. "We'll do it. Where are you?" Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts.

"The warehouse over on Yoder Road. Near West Main. Oh, and I would hurry if I were you. You only have 15 minutes to get here." He chuckled and the screen went dark.

"Robin, are you sure this is safe, dude? I mean, I know you really care about her, but maybe there's another way-"

"NO, Beast Boy. We are going NOW." Robin glared and ran down to the garage. The other all shrugged and followed him.

"Nicely done, Blackfire. You may get up now." Blackfire stood up and pulled off the ropes, which were loosely tied around her. Then she took out the contacts, the only part of her costume she removed. "They'll be here shortly. Go stand behind the wall right there so they can't see you when they arrive."

She did as she was told, and minutes later the Titans burst in, minus one. "SLADE! Let her GO!" Robin was extremely furious. Raven, however, smarter. She looked over to the contraption.

"Robin, Star's not there. Look." He turned and saw where she was, the ground still wet from her tears. Then he turned back to Slade.

"I moved your little friend for the time being because I didn't want her to interfere with our 'deal'. You will agree or she will die." Slade pushed a small remote which lit up a small light on the wall, telling Blackfire to scream loudly from behind the wall. A scream of pain.

Robin stepped forward. "What do we have to do?"

Slade smiled. "Not 'we', dear boy. 'You'. You will be my apprentice again. But with a slight change this time, for I have another apprentice you will be working very closely with."

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. "Robin, don't do it dude! There has to be another way to save her!"

Slade pulled out a remote. "I don't think so." He pushed the button again, and Blackfire screamed even more loudly.

"Alright, alright, STOP! I'll do it!"

"Good, good…"

Starfire was flying home from her dinner with the Johnsons. However, when she flew past the warehouse, she saw the T-car. _Huh… I thought they were back at the tower already. Maybe there's another disturbance. I must check this out._ Starfire flew down and walked into the warehouse.

Robin walked up to Slade, who activated a barrier to keep the other Titans at bay and prevent them from hearing anything. They could hear the Titans, however. Robin was on a platform, which was a ways away from the ground. He strapped Robin into a machine. His arms and legs were attached to metal spokes and his waist was strapped onto the main part of the machine. "This is so I can gain full obedience. Through mind control." He laughed. Then they heard a door open. _Perfect. Here comes Starfire, to show this boy how stupid he really is._

Robin turned to see who was coming in. It was… Starfire? "Star? What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Friend Robin! Why are you attached to that machine?" Now everyone was confused.

"If you're there… then who-" Robin looked past Slade to the wall from where the screams came. A girl, who looked exactly like Starfire stepped out. Well, almost exactly.

Blackfire ripped off her costume, revealing who she truly was. "You dumb boy! I can't believe that you fell for that. I thought you knew your beloved better than that!" She sneered at him. _Now, only a few more minutes before he controls you and I can make you mine and… What? What the HELL am I thinking? _Robin turned to Slade.

"Slade, the deal's off! Let me go!" Robin glared at him.

"Too late, Robin!" Blackfire said. Slade pulled a switch on the wall that activated the machine. The last thing Robin remembered seeing before blacking out was Starfire crying.


End file.
